Skylanders Join the Sonic Heroes
by Gage the Hedgehog
Summary: When Eggman and Kaos team up to stop the Sonic Heroes, the Sonic Heroes will need help from the skylanders. Will the Sonic Heroes and skylanders win? And will the skylanders join the Sonic Heroes? Find out.


Skylanders Join the Sonic Heroes.

Hey guys. Here is a new story for you to read. It's also my birthday. This story will tell on how all the Skylanders besides Spyro and Cynder joining the Sonic Heroes along with Sonic and his friends, the rest of Spyro's friends, Crash Bandicoot and his family, the Ever After High students, the Total Drama contestants that aren't adults, and the WWE superstars and the Bella Twins. I only own Gage the Hedgehog. The others belong to Sega, Activision, WWE, Mattel, and Cartoon Network. With that said, let's get the story started. This is a one shot.

In Skylands, we see all the skylanders relaxing from their battel with Kaos.

"I'm glad we stopped Kaos," said Spit Fire.

"Same here," said Blast Zone.

""I might be able to talk to Sonic about adding all of you guys to the Sonic Heroes," said Spyro.

"Let's just find out if Sonic and the rest of the crue will find Skylands," said Cynder.

On Mobius, we see Sonic and his friends relaxing.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Gage.

"I don't know at all," said Sonic.

"Let's check up on our other team mates," said Tails.

"Good idea," said Elise.

So Sonic and his friends were going to check up on their other team mates.

With team WWE, they were relaxing and talking to each other.

"I'm glad to have the shield back," said Seth.

"Same here," said Dean.

"I agree," said Roman. I wonder what the other Sonic Heroes are doing.

"Same here," said Page.

"Let's check up on them," said Dolph.

"We agree," said the Usos.

So all the WWE members of the Sonic Heroes were going to check up on their other team mates.

With Team Total Drama, they were relaxing.

"I really miss Gage," said Sammy.

"I know," said Jasmin.

"You know we can get in contact with the rest of our team mates," said Shawn.

"I say we should do that," said Gwen.

"Agreed," said Courtney.

So all the Total Drama members of the Sonic Heroes were going to get in contact with the rest of the team.

With Team Crash, they were relaxing like the rest of the other teams of the Sonic Heroes as Crash was telling his group on how Cortex helped the skylanders stop Kaos and getting along with the other skylanders.

"I never expected for Cortex to get along with the skylanders," said Coco.

"Me either," said Crunch.

"I agree," said Aku Aku.

"I know," said Crash. I was there the entire time.

"I wonder what our other team mates are up to now," said Coco.

"Let's get in contact with them," said Aku Aku.

"That's a good idea," said Crunch.

"I agree," said Crash.

"Same here," said Tawna.

"Agreed," said Von Clutch.

"So do I," said Pasadena.

So all of the members of Team Crash were going to check up on the other Sonic Heroes.

With Team Ever After High, they were relaxing.

"I'm wondering how the rest of the team are," said Apple.

"Same here," said Ashlyn.

"We can check up on them," said Raven.

"Good idea," said Cerise.

"Thank you," said Raven.

"No problem," said Cerise.

So all the members of Team Ever After High were going to check up on the rest of the Sonic Heroes.

With the rest of Spyro's friends, they were relaxing.

"We know where Spyro is," said Elora.

"Yup," said SGT. Bird.

"Do you guys want to check up on the rest of the Sonic Heroes?" asked Hunter C.

"Sure," said Sheila.

"Let's do it," said Bianca.

"Agreed," said Agent 9.

"Same here," said Blink.

So the rest of Spyro's friends were going to check up on the other Sonic heroes. But they don't know that Eggman was going to send all of the members of the Sonic Heroes to Skylands when they see Spyro as Eggman teams up with Kaos to destroy the heroes.

Back in Skylands, Spyro and Cynder just got done talking to the other Sonic Heroes like Crash.

"So do you know what's going on with the others?" asked Spyro.

"Not that I know of," said Cynder.

Suddenly, the rest of Spyro and Cynder's friends, Team Sonic, Team WWE, Team Total Drama, Team Crash, and Team Ever After High appeared in Skylands out of nowhere.

"How did we get here?" asked Apple.

"Who did this?" asked John.

"Where are we?" asked Sonic.

"What is this place?" asked Dakota.

"I think this is where Spyro is," said SGT. Bird.

"Crash has been here too," said Coco.

"Hey guys," said Spyro.

"Hey," said the others.

"How did you guys get here?" asked Cynder.

"We don't know," said Seth.

"Perhaps I can help you all with the problem," said a voice.

"Who said that?" asked AJ.

"Over here," said the voice.

The rest of the team turned and saw a floting head and Spyro, Cynder, and Crash know him.

"Who are you?" asked Raven.

"I'm glad you asked that question," said the voice. I am master Eon.

"Glad to meet you," said Dean.

"So who are you? And how do you know Spyro,Crash, and Cynder?" asked Eon.

The rest of the Sonic Heroes introduced themselves to Master Eon and explained on how they know Spyro,Crash, and Cynder.

"I see," said Eon.

"So do you guys want to meet the other skylanders?" asked Cynder.

"Sure," said the other Sonic Heroes.

"Ok," said Spyro. Follow us.

So Spyro, Crash, and Cynder led their other team mates to meet the other skylanders.

"I hope Spyro can talk to this Sonic character he was talking about letting us join him," said Tree Rex.

"I agree," said Snap Shot.

Just then, Spyro, Cynder, and Crash appeared with the rest of their team mates.

"Hey guys," said Spyro.

"Hey Spyro," said Spit Fire.

"Who are the others with you, Cynder, Crash, and Eon?" asked Stealth Elf.

The others introduced themselves.

"Glad to meet you guys," said Golden Queen.

"We heard about you helping the imaginaters," said Roman.

"How did you know?" asked Golden Queen.

"Crash, Spyro, and Cynder told all of us about you leading a group called the doom raters and are now on the skylanders side," said Dean.

"Cool," said Golden Queen.

Just then, Eggman and Kaos showed up.

"Well, well, well, it's time to stop you Sonic Heroes," said Eggman.

"I'll stop you sky loosers too," said Kaos.

"We'll win like last time," said Dean.

"Then bring it on," said Eggman and Kaos.

So the battel began with the Sonic Heroes and other skylanders begining the battle with the skylanders using their moves as well as the Sonic Heroes using their moves and it ended.

"Curss you Sonic and friends, I'll be back," said Eggman as he went back to his bace on mobius.

"I'll be back you sky loosers," said Kaos as he went back to his castle.

"You guys did a good job fighting," said Tails.

"Thank you," said Blast Zone.

"How would you skylanders like to join Spyro, Cynder, Crash, and the rest of us as part of the Sonic Heroes?" asked Sonic.

"We would like that very mutch," said the other Skylanders.

"We have your communicaters," said Tails as he gives the other skylanders their communicaters.

"Thanks for the communicater," said the other Skylanders but Spyro, Cynder, and Crash.

"No problem," said Sonic.

"We'll see you guys later," said Dean.

"Take care," said the Skylanders.

So the other Sonic Heroes went back to their homes as everything went back to normal.

The end.

And that's another good story done. Thank you for reading. There will be another story where another team of Sonic heroes will be added. Don't forget to review.


End file.
